To Be Despised
by Pani Flyer
Summary: The Uchihas are perfectly happy and seemingly sane, but as Itachi gets older he has a plan.. Co-written with mittens919, odd chapters are on her page and written by her


**AN: This is a co-write I am starting with mittens919. The next chapter will be uploaded on her page soon. :)**

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, as usual. **

* * *

I am running after someone. They keep getting faster and faster, getting further away from me. My legs are soon fatigued and I can no longer keep up with this person. Around me fires are burning in homes and I hear screaming. I smell a stench no one should ever be familiar with. The person I am after soon turns a corner and is gone. I give up and curl up in the middle of the dirt street crying, for my brother has destroyed everything I knew and loved. I hear his voice behind me and get up, sniffling. He says to take care of myself. He is sorry and really loves me, but he had to do this; he had no choice. He turns around and walks away. He has lost all of my respect.

* * *

Little brother was always a restless sleeper. Ever since he was born, Sasuke always had problems sleeping soundly unless I was there. Not even mother could calm him during his night-terrors but, the moment I was present in the room the child would stop screaming and calm down enough to allow the household to sleep. Sasuke shifted once again in his sleep and let out a small whimper while balling up his tiny fists. The young boy appeared to be in a great deal of pain, but I knew he was only dreaming. Suddenly, he opened his eyes while saying something... I soon realized he was saying my name over and over again. Usually Sasuke just slept on for hours getting his night's sleep, but this was unusual. He not only woke up in the middle of the night, but he was also saying "Itachi" repetitively.

"Yes, Osanago, what is the matter?"

"I had a nightmare, Aniki.." He grabbed onto my shirt and started bawling.

"Do you want to tell me about it? If you'd rather you could just try to sleep again."

"No... I dreamed that you killed our family. And the whole clan. And when you were done you said the most scary thing!"

"And what was that" Little brother hesitated and went silent. I could still feel him crying against my chest and I knew he was too afraid to repeat the rest of his dream. After I smoothed his blankets over and I ruffled his hair, the child quickly dozed off once again.

Silently, I leave the room and make sure I have everything together in my own room. Kunai, assorted knives, kama, fire starters.. The usual. I realize that I wanted to save a picture of my family before the house is ruined. I steal a family photo from the photo book and tuck it into my sandal. With everything prepared, I sit and plan the right time to carry out my idea..

-xxx-

Mother wakes up first and greats me with a hug saying she is very proud of me. She goes off into town to get some things and says she will be back very soon. She says to take care of Sasuke and don't let him have anymore brownies. Then father awakens a few hours later and grunts at me before leaving.. Next Sasuke, with a tiny bedhead, yells my name in his immature voice and launches himself at me, attempting to glomp me. He is so tiny and weightless, but I fake falling to the floor laughing. Sasuke sits on me and screams,"I got you Aniki! I got you!" I get off the floor, lift Sasuke into my arms, and swing him around. Sasuke laughs yelling that he is dizzy. I stop and put him back on the ground, watching him stumble around dizzily. When we get up, he asks me what is for breakfast. Jokingly, I say vegetables. I laugh at the face that he makes at me and I poke his forehead.

"Just kidding, Otouto. We are having brownies for breakfast.. with frosting!" Then I pretend to chase him to the kitchen and get him a brownie out of the cupboard where mother hid them,"Don't tell mama, okay?"

"Awwh, why Nii-San?! Mama knows I love brownies and I love them with frosting!"

"But if you tell mama, the foxes with come tooooo GET YAAA!" I chase Sasuke once more, this time to the table and he finally settles down, engrossed by his brownie. Naturally, the child somehow manages to get brownie everywhere so I have to cover our tracks from mother..

"Sasuke, the fox are still hungry... You had better clean your mess before they come to munch on the brownie crumbs!" I have never seen a more hard working child. He cleans every last crumb, even managing to make the area cleaner than before. Although Sasuke acts like a child and is one, when he is told to do something he works his hardest and never gives up. He even has the top grades in his pre-school class, which seems to be very easy for him.

"Okay Otouto, time to get dressed.. Go put on your day clothes and I'll go to my room and get ready."

I enter my room and check on the weapons, which have been stored in my backpack. Stuffing the bag under my bed, I quickly change. I hear a knock on the door and yell "Come in, Osanago!"

Father enters and he looks very displeased...


End file.
